Neighbors
by faytalbelgrl80
Summary: Albel/Fayt as friends. Albel and Fayt have a conversation at Glou's grave about the afterlife. Very interesting if I do say so myself. That's pretty much all. It's my second favorite story that I have written. Please read and review. Enjoy!


ok, I'm pretty fond of this. This is an older story that I wrote that I lost for a while, but I found it, so yay. Fayt is pretty bold in this one. I'm not sure I would be able to say some of that stuff without dying of laughter (or dying by Albel's sword). This is another one of my fave stories that I have written, probably second place, after "Floating...". This submission is to redeem myself for my lame work earlier today. I felt really bad for putting up something that was so badly thought through. Anyway, berating myself won't help, so here is a WAY better story. Enjoy. Read and review please.

Synopsis: Albel and Fayt have a conversation on the grave of Albel's father about the afterlife, and religion, that sort of thing. Its way more interesting than it sounds. Albel finally gets over his father's death. Yay!

Disclaimer: Albel, Fayt, Woltar, and Glou do not belong to me, though I wish they did. Glou rules!!! SO3 doesn't belong to me either. *sob*

* * *

Neighbors

Fayt looked around himself. He was so shocked by the number of people that had been lost in the war. Every headstone in the graveyard was either a victim of the war directly or died _because_ of it, whether this war or the previous one, judging by the dates.

Fayt had had his own experience with death in the war. His friend, Ameena, had strained herself too much because of the war and died as a result and her sweetheart, Dion, had died in the war. He was still upset about that. He found Ameena's grave. At least she was next to Dion. They could finally be together. They deserved that.

"I hope you two are happy together."

Albel stopped walking dead in his tracks. Was that Fayt's voice he just heard? Why would he be anywhere around here?

"Fayt?"

He slowly poked his head around the corner, half expecting to be talking to himself. He was shocked to actually see Fayt.

"What are you doing here? You left here over a month ago, and I didn't think you would be back. Why are you here? Is something wrong on your world?"

"Well, yeah, something is wrong, but not something that affects all of Earth. My house and Sophia's both had massive damage in the war between the Federation and the Executioners. So we have to stay here while the houses are repaired. I'm just passing through. We have a place to stay in Arias with Clair, so Sophia and I are headed there."

"Who were you talking to? I heard you say 'I hope you are happy together', or something like that. But there's no one else here."

"I was talking to them." He wove his hand over the three graves at the end of the yard. He knelt down next to Dion and Ameena's graves. "I think they are happy and together out there. That belief is one of the things that get people through a death on Earth. Although, if you believe that someone is unhappy, that can be a terrible burden." He smiled sadly. "It's always hardest when it is your family unhappy."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. The way people deal with death varies between the cultures on Earth. Some believe it is a celebration and dance at the graves. Some believe it is somber, some spiritual, some an eternal ending. I don't know how those that think death is the end actually go on. They must feel an immense sense of loss."

"What do you believe?" He wondered if talking to the graves was a way that some people cope.

"I believe… well, that there is an eternal life or eternal death after this tiny life we live here among the other humans. This isn't the end. It's a beginning. I just think that it is just respectful to talk to the dead. I think they can watch from Heaven and hear us speak to them. Even if not, it makes people feel better. Like your loved ones are watching over you, protecting you, guiding you. You know? That's how I feel."

"My father is buried there." He pointed at the third grave in the group of three.

Fayt knelt and reached over to brush the dirt off the face. It looked like it had been there a while. He fought back the urge to ask Albel what happened. He didn't want to pry.

"You're curious, aren't you?" Albel asked, guessing at his train of thought.

"Yeah, but I guess it was the war. That's how most people around here died."

"There was no war then. It was 9 years ago. I had been training with him for a long time so that I would be able to take on a test to put me in the Dragon Brigade. Getting into the Dragon Brigade was the only thing I thought of at first. I trained hard, signed up for the test, and finally the day arrived. I felt sure I would make it. I was well prepared. I fought against Crossell in order to pass the test. I failed. He was about to finish me when my father stepped in. He got me out of the way fast enough, and I only lost my arm instead of my life. He lost his life instead. I killed my father."

"Don't say that. Your father did what anyone would have done." He turned to the grave. "I respect your courage and quick thinking, sir. I hope you watch over Albel always. And help him to not feel so guilty. He thinks he killed you."

Fayt turned back to face Albel. "You did **not** kill your father. Any parent would have done the same thing. He chose to make his sacrifice and let you continue on. You can't hate yourself for his decision. Besides, I hate to say it, but it was probably better for him to die than live without you."

"Why would you even say something like that?" Albel sounded angry. Fayt figured he better explain before he got punched.

"Let me explain. I'm not sure if you have ever experienced a parent who has lost their child? Well, trust me, it's not pretty. I have seen it before and I don't ever want to see it again. It is heartbreaking. I'm sure that your grief is immense, but it is quite frankly nothing compared to the loss of a child, especially your own child."

"If you had died and your father had lived, I am quite sure that he would never be able to move on. It still brings up the same reaction ten years later as the day it happened. It's the only time I had ever seen an adult I respected cry, and I was moved. She went from happy to hysterical, and it had only been a few months since I had seen her. Her husband was the same, but he could talk. She couldn't. They were both the happiest people before their daughter died. I could not believe it. I had heard of the effect it had on parents, but I didn't believe that it was possible. After that, I could never doubt it again. It was also the incident that put me in touch with what I believe in. I decided I needed to have an opinion. Not having one is just useless. It gets you nowhere."

"Wow. So you are saying that is was almost a mercy that my father was killed?"

"Yes, for him. I'm sorry that you had to grow up without him, but it was the better of the two possible outcomes. You should be happy and thankful for his sacrifice, not begrudge yourself. Can you even think about him without getting upset?"

"Can you think of the person you lost without getting upset? I bet you can't."

"Yes I can. It was only three years ago, but I was able to get over it because of what I believe. I know that she is happy and waiting for her parents to join her. Death is only sad for the people left behind."

"Now that I have said that, let me also say that I am happy your father is with Dion and Ameena. Often people who are buried together are together elsewhere. That's why family members and close friends, married people, etc. are buried in groups on Earth. To ensure that they are not lonely. Children who die are either buried with their parents or in a special graveyard with other children so they can all play together. So cheer up, they are all together and watching over us. I bet they think we are silly for even having this conversation."

"Fine. Now that we know more about each other, let's go eat lunch. I'll get Woltar and we can talk about my father. I think it's time we all moved on."

"Of course."

Fayt looked up at the sky. "Congratulations on your new neighbors, Sir Nox."

Albel smirked ahead of Fayt. He still thought the kid was crazy, but as long as he felt better….

* * *

I'm sorry guys, I'm not sure why I'm so hyper. Sorry for the crazy synopsis and notes. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story and read and review. As always thanks. And check out my other stuff if you haven't already. PLEASE!!!


End file.
